Florina Cherry
sobre ela... Florina é filha da princesa que nunca sorria, ela se orgulha e admira o jeito de sua mãe e por isso prefere só esperar o momento pra sorrir. personalidade... Florina é uma garota que adora trabalhar, ela prefere passar o dia todo fazendo deveres doque se divertir com os amigos, é também uma garota muito crítica, e acha que muitos em ever after high precisam ser mais educados e mais organizados, ela é uma pessoa extremamente organizada e não suporta ver sujeira, e mesmo sendo também uma garota sensível, também não mostra muitos seus sentimentos e mantém sua personalidade fria e calculista, porém ela também é amigável quando conheçe bem a pessoa e vira uma pessoa fíel a ela, também é muito preocupada com a saúde dos outros, porém ela se mostra meio sombria também em relação a Barbara, pois ela também sente algo por Jurdy élflin, e o que a irrita mais é que sabe que os dois namoram, e como sabe que ele ama Barbara ela tenta fazer de tudo por ele para que se apaixone por ela. aparência... florina tem cabelos longos cor castanho morango, usa um vestido longo e azul com mangas curtas e usa uma bota preta e grande. história... a princesa que nunca sorria. qualidades pessoais poderosas... é muito amigável e adora ajudar aqueles que precisam. colega de quarto... Lala l.r. animal de estimação... uma zebra. lado... royal. perfil... desejo secreto... cavar mais fundo e trabalhar mais duro para conquistar seu restaurante e não aceita dinheiro de sua mãe. toque mágico... um perfume que deixa tudo limpo apenas num aperto. momento desencanto... ter que sair e ficar com a sociedade, ver pessoas com a mente nas nuvens, garotos que levam tudo na brincadeira (a faz pensar que eles são uns malucos). vida amorosa... não tenho tempo pra isso, tenho que trabalhar pra conquistar algo, ao invez de ,e babá, nem tentem me seduzir garotos, se for amizade ainda aceito mas amor sem chance. matéria favorita... menos educação física pchi. não se da muito bem com... Pamela Chaya, Fairy Pink, e Mari hol, Pamela é muito imatura só sabe conversar e dar risada sem contar que é uma barulhenta, a Fairy Pink é muito incompreensiva (não gosto de gente assim) e Mari hol, ela é muito encrenqueira e escandalosa tenta por medo em mim mas deixo ela no vaco feito louca. amizades... com Jurdy, é onde mais tem afinidade pelo fato dele ver além da pessoa e querer ser gentil e simpático com ela ao invez de grosseiro e insensível. com Margaret também tem uma boa amizade, Margaret sabe melhor que ninguém seu desejo e promete não contar pra ninguém, e isso agrada Florina. informação do card... comida favorita... uma torta de maçã. aniversário... 21 de fevereiro. signo... peixes. citação... "esse povo tenque entender que nem tudo é diversão, as vezes o trabalho que leva para uma luz" curiosidades... * apesar do significado de seu nome, Florina não é uma garota muito divertida e cheia de energia, ela é mais perfeccionista e fria. * com seu jeito está tentando mostrar pro mundo que trabalhar não é ruim. * ela é admirada por "virgo" uma zodiaco, pelo fato dela ter suas mesmas características. Categoria:Ocs de Lindahmi Categoria:Royals Categoria:Personagens